


Buffy's Approval

by amclove



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Basketball, M/M, Oneshot, the spoon - Freeform, tj kippen is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclove/pseuds/amclove
Summary: “That's not really me. If you saw me around…” T.J. stopped, hesitant. “That’s sort of what this is about.”





	Buffy's Approval

     In all honesty, Buffy was beyond surprised at Coach’s allowing her back onto the team upon arrival home. She’d been expecting that grudge to last for the rest of her high school days and ultimately ruin her life in basketball as a whole, but he told her that her loss had been felt during games and that they would be glad to open the spot. Who was Buffy to turn down the chance to play with her team? Sure, TJ was a thorn in her side (more like a dagger in her back), but all the other guys loved her and viewed her as a serious asset, as they should. TJ could deal. Screw him.

     It was this mindset which she held throughout the days leading up to her first practice with the boys. Ignore TJ, do what she loved. It was easy to do those things when he didn’t make direct eye-contact with her, way back when, but now it seemed as though TJ were seeking out her gaze, trying to force her into looking at him. She refused to give him whatever satisfaction the annoyance would provide and kept on dribbling, passing, receiving, dunking. She didn’t have time for him, never had.

     But the end of practice came, as it always did, and when she exited the locker room there he was against the wall in what appeared to be wait for her to appear. TJ pushed off the wall as soon as he noticed her trying to scurry invisibly by.

     “Buffy, could you maybe hold up?”

     “For you?” Buffy asked, eyebrows raised. “Not really. Bye.” She turned on her heel and TJ made to reach for her arm, but clearly thought better of it.

     “I just really need to talk to you,” he said.

     “And I care, why? Oh, right—I don’t. Leave me alone, TJ.”

     “I wouldn’t be bothering you if it wasn’t important,” he pointed out. “You know that.”

     “Do I?” At the look on his face, Buffy had to pause. He really did need to talk to her about something. If she just gave it to him, maybe he wouldn’t bother her again. “God. Fine. Two minutes.” TJ let out a breath and motioned toward the bench some feet away, where he sat. Buffy settled herself cautiously beside him, bag secured on her lap. “Speak.”

     “Let me start by saying, you don’t owe me anything, and I know that,” TJ told her. Buffy waited for him to continue. “You left Shadyside without an apology from me, and I feel shitty about it. So, I’m sorry for everything I did to you, and for letting you go without knowing that.”

     “Is that all?” Buffy asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

     “What I did was messed up, okay? It made you hate me, but you don’t even know that that… that’s not really _me_.”

     “Oh, here we go…”

     “I’m serious,” TJ said. And he sounded it, his voice leaving no room for doubt. “If you saw me around…” He stopped, hesitant. “That’s sort of what this is about.”

     “What are you talking about?” Buffy demanded. Her patience had been running thin from the second she saw his face outside the locker room. “I said two minutes—”

     “It’s Cyrus,” TJ said quickly. At her best friend’s name, Buffy couldn’t help but be intrigued. “I… Since I met him, I’ve been trying to…” TJ wound tense fingers into his perfectly-gelled hair. One of the many things Buffy found infuriating about him. “I thought ignoring it would make it go away but it didn’t, I thought being mean to you would prove to myself that I shouldn’t be around him, but all it did was make me want to be nicer to prove the opposite, that I could deserve…”

     Buffy was sure her eyes had to be bugging out of her skull. “You… Do you _like_ Cyrus?” she whispered, stunned.

     “Isn’t it obvious?” TJ asked, and he sounded bitter. “It’s gross how stupid I act around him. And I tried to get Andi to like me that day at the Spoon when I apologized to your time capsule, and I’ve been killing myself over getting you not to hate me because if it comes down to it Cyrus will choose you over me and I just want him not to have to make that choice. Would be nice if I didn’t have to lose him, too.”

     Buffy was shell-shocked. This train of conversation was genuinely the last she’d have expected from TJ Kippen. Genuine talk of feelings, gay feelings for her best friend? Who was a joy and the best human alive, of course—but, _what_?

     “I…” she tried. “I literally don’t know what to say. You like Cyrus, and you’re asking me for my _blessing_?” TJ’s cheeks reddened. Buffy was floored. “Oh my _God_.”

     “I want him to know, when I tell him, that he doesn’t have to say no to me just because of you.”

     “Oh, just because of me?” Buffy echoed. “Are you kidding? TJ, you’re an asshole!” TJ looked away, and Buffy pressed on. “You made me do your homework, you got me kicked off the team, you talked to me like I was nothing more than a fly buzzing in your face, and now you want me to agree that you’re what’s best for my closest friend? Are you actually insane?”

     “Buffy—”

     Buffy shoved to her feet and slung her bag over her shoulder. “TJ, get away from me, okay? Stay away from me outside the gym, and don’t mess with Cyrus.” She settled a hard glare on her team-mate’s face. “I will kill you myself if you hurt him.” With that, Buffy left him alone.

* * *

 

     The worst part of this whole thing was that she couldn’t exactly force him to stay away from Cyrus. Buffy was terrified of his influence, of the fact that he was a year older, of the very notion that he could want to worm his way into their group. The idea was revolting, but what was worse was Cyrus being oblivious. Buffy didn’t mention TJ’s confession, and Cyrus prattled on about anything and everything aside from TJ for days after. Buffy almost felt like she’d hallucinated the entire event, until she was late to lunch at the Spoon that Saturday and through the window witnessed her two best friends sat with TJ Kippen in a booth.

     Andi was across from the boys, her smile bright as Cyrus animatedly told some story or other, but the brightest smile by far was TJ’s. His eyes were soft on Cyrus as he watched and listened, his arm casually settled atop the booth behind Cyrus. Buffy took note that Cyrus had his entire body turned toward TJ, as if there were a magnet just tugging him in that direction, and how TJ’s eyes flickered over his face so adoringly. TJ Kippen, adoring? TJ had been right: He couldn’t be more obvious.

     So, did that mean he hadn’t been joking? He really, truly had feelings for Cyrus? Buffy almost didn’t want to go inside the diner, if it meant having to see this up close. Cyrus deserved the world, and she was seriously doubtful that TJ could provide it.

     She sighed heavily and bit the bullet.

     “Hey, guys,” she greeted her friends, and team-mate.

     “My beautiful best friend,” Cyrus replied, smiling widely. “How are you?”

     “Wonderful,” she answered. “You?”

     “We’re great,” said Andi. “Cyrus was just telling us about dinner last night with his parents.”

     “All of them,” TJ added with a grimace.

     “Sounds brilliant.”

     “Oh, it was,” Cyrus piped up. He began to go off again, and Buffy couldn’t help her grin. He was such an energetic dork. She loved him so much. Despite herself, her eyes fell across to TJ. His gaze had already fallen back onto Cyrus. Buffy kicked his ankle beneath the table, and he jumped in the slightest as he looked at her. _What?_ his eyes demanded.

     She rolled her eyes toward Cyrus and visibly dropped her shoulders in a sigh. She had to do it once more, pointedly, at TJ’s blank stare so that he understood. His smile reappeared, and the tension in his entire body seemed to dissipate. He adjusted against the booth and sent an imperceptible nod just once to Buffy in thanks. She returned the gesture.

     When the gang scooted out from the booth to head to their respective homes, TJ gently touched Cyrus’ arm. “Hey, Underdog, could I talk to you outside?”

     Cyrus didn’t hesitate, and it was clear that he and TJ had built something between themselves, something that Buffy had completely missed. “’Course,” he said. “Walk me home?” TJ smiled and nodded. “I’ll see you guys later,” Cyrus said to the girls, already making for the door. TJ glanced back to Buffy and Andi, gave a thumbs-up, and then disappeared out the door in trail of their friend.

     “So that’s happening, huh?” Buffy said aloud.

     “It sure is,” Andi said. She looked over at Buffy. “I’m just as shocked as you are, trust me.”

     “I didn’t think he was serious,” Buffy said. She picked at her cuticle in worry. “TJ, I mean. I didn’t think he could have real, human emotions.”

     “Neither did I, and yet here we are,” Andi said, grinning. “He really likes Cyrus, it’s kind of adorable.”

     “Yeah. Right.” Buffy sighed. “Let’s hope this doesn’t all go to hell.”

     “Hey, it won’t.” Andi let out a little laugh as she grabbed her bag. “You know he dedicated an entire day to teaching Cyrus how to somersault? He teaches at a gym for kids!”

     “He _what_?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Andi Mack or anything involved with it except my own writing and ideas. My tumblr is cyanicas so if you want to say hi, feel free! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
